


Превосходство жертвы

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стажерке Дарси Льюис поручают встретиться с неуравновешенным заключенным, который мог бы пролить свет на таинственный теракт в Штутгарте. На кону множество жизней, но и с преступником не все так просто — со временем Дарси начинает казаться, что он достоин доверия больше, чем все, кого она знает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В Его устах — добра и зла исток.
> 
> Джон Донн
> 
> And you thought the lions were bad  
> Well they tried to kill my brothers  
> And felled in the night  
> By the ones you think you love  
> They will come for you
> 
> Bastille — Daniel In The Den
> 
> Hic sunt leones  
> ("Здесь обитают львы" - лат.)

У кабинета Николаса Фьюри — директора Щ.И.Т. — Дарси Льюис оказалась ровно через двадцать пять минут после того, как вступила на территорию Трескилиона, расположившегося в Нью-Йоркской гавани. Главная штаб-квартира международной антитеррористической организации высилась над городом во всем своем великолепии, и Дарси горела любопытством, впервые оказавшись в самом сердце Щ.И.Т.

К директору Фьюри ее сопровождали два агента в штатском — учтивые и ничем не отличающиеся от обычных представителей закона. С одной лишь оговоркой: они были способны на молниеносное убийство и знали действительно многое. Так что Дарси вовсе не чувствовала себя комфортно, учитывая также и то, что ей в кои-то веки пришлось надеть единственную юбку из своего гардероба.

Впустив Дарси в кабинет директора, молоденькая секретарша, которая скорее всего тоже была спецагентом какого-нибудь супер секретного уровня, молча удалилась. Ник Фьюри был в помещении один и, стоя боком к двери, смотрел в панорамное окно. Его неизменный кожаный плащ бликовал в солнечном свете, делая фигуру выше и представительнее. Дарси видела этого человека впервые, но уже ощущала окружающую его ауру подавления. От Джейн Фостер она знала, что Ник Фьюри тот, кто ответственен за набирающую обороты инициативу «Мстители». О ее членах ходили разные байки — легенда Второй мировой войны, профессиональные киллеры, монстр из пробирки и даже один бог. И надо всеми ними один человек. Ник Фьюри. Ощущения были такие, как будто Дарси снизу вверх смотрела на статую Свободы, охваченную рассветными лучами. Настороженность. Страх. Трепет. Легкий укол знания: есть нечто большее. То, о чем она никогда не узнает.

— Доброе утро, мисс Льюис, — он повернулся.

— Доброе, сэр.

Лицо Фьюри вовсе не было суровым — скорее вполне обычным, но на всякий случай Дарси старалась не слишком пялиться на черную пиратскую повязку, скрывающую его левый глаз. Впрочем, выходило плохо.

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, — директор Фьюри указал на низкий диван, а сам остался стоять.

— Благодарю. Не сочтите за грубость, но я, по правде, немного удивлена тем, что вы меня вызвали…

— Прекрасно вас понимаю, мисс Льюис. Поэтому сразу скажу: беспокоиться не о чем, — он сунул руки в карманы. — Мы тщательно изучили ваше дело и можем сказать о вас лишь хорошее. Весьма образцовый сотрудник. Джейн Фостер из научного отдела также дала вам отличную рекомендацию. Вы давно работаете с мисс Фостер?

Можно подумать, вы не выведали это.

— Недолго. Только последний год. Я не совсем… Я просто стажер.

— Не по профилю, как я понимаю?

— Так и есть.

— Значит, не астрофизика. Что ж… И какова же ваша профессиональная область?

Дарси помедлила.

— Экономика. И психология — неполный курс.

Фьюри прищурился.

— Что же случилось?

— Я бросила учебу, сэр. Поняла, что это не мое.

— Почему же решили пойти на нее?

Дарси мгновенно передернуло. Она шла сюда с твердым намерением не быть предубежденной, но фальшивое неведение директора скребло по нервам как бритва по сухой коже.

— Мои родители оба были психологами-экспертами, сэр. Работали на Щ.И.Т… Вы должны знать.

Она позволила себе не слишком вежливый взгляд.

— Мне нужно было, чтобы вы это сказали. В деле, которое я хочу вам поручить, важна ваша личная заинтересованность. И я рад услышать, что таковая имела место быть. Пусть и раньше.

Вынув руки из карманов, Фьюри отбросил полы плаща и уселся напротив Дарси. Его слова озадачивали, злили и одновременно интриговали. Что такого могло произойти, что организации понадобились ее услуги? Проработав последний год в команде Джейн Фостер, Дарси научилась не удивляться странностям, но вызов стажерки к самому директору да еще с намерением поручить "дело"… Беспрецедентно. Недостаточная причина, чтобы обо всем забыть, но сносная для того, чтобы изобразить заинтересованный вид. Может быть, хотите меня умаслить, сэр? Заставить думать, что Щ.И.Т. на самом деле заботится о нас всех?

— Что вы знаете о произошедшем в Штутгарте, мисс Льюис? — Фьюри сцепил руки в замок, и внимательно посмотрел на Дарси. — Вы наверняка слышали слухи, и хотя эта информация строго засекречена, сам «фейерверк» видели по телевизору даже гражданские.

— Говорят, что это был неудавшийся теракт, сэр. Подробностей я не знаю.

— В каком-то смысле это действительно так, мисс Льюис. Скажите, как психолог… вы имеете какие-то навыки? Остаточные знания? Или опыт, переданный родителями?

Дарси отрицательно покачала головой.

— Я бросила учебу на втором курсе, сэр. Сразу после… — она помедлила, чувствуя как в горле неприятно засаднило. — Сразу после инцидента.

— Разочаровались в профессии?

В вас. Во всех вас.

Дарси стиснула зубы.

— Да.

— Понимаю.

Фьюри провел пальцами по повязке на лице.

— Мисс Льюис, я отдаю себе отчет в том, что после всего случившегося вы не лучшего мнения о Щ.И.Т., но буду с вами откровенен — возможно, это даже сыграет на руку и вам, и нам, — он подался вперед и доверительным тоном продолжил: — Мы поймали одного из тех, кто в ответе за беспорядки, произошедшие в здании государственной оперы Штутгарта. Он у нас в руках. Здесь, в Трисклеионе. И, надо сказать, его поимка далась нам нелегко.

— При чем здесь я, сэр?

— При том, мисс Льюис, что нам нужны вы. Ваша обида на Щ.И.Т, опыт ваших родителей и тот флер знаний, которые вы, вопреки вашим словам, вынесли из учебы и короткой психотерапевтической практики.

— В каком смысле?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы говорили с ним, мисс Льюис. Чтобы узнали все, что сумеете о человеке, которого мы поймали.

— Я не настолько квалифицирована… — начала Дарси изумленно, но под испытующим взглядом Фьюри умолкла.

Невообразимо! Они хотели, чтобы она применяла знания, которыми не обладает; взялась за дело, которое при ее навыках обречено на провал. Штутгартский конфликт! Кто в Щ.И.Т. не слышал о нем, пусть и краем уха? Лаборанты и стажеры вовсю обсуждали его, пытаясь выведать у спецагентов какие-либо подробности. И все тщетно. Дарси отлично понимала, что это прекрасный шанс для того, чтобы выйти из тени Джейн, и, возможно, в будущем перейти в департамент снабжения, для которого ее квалификация вполне подходила. И все же ситуация, которую ей обрисовывал Фьюри, казалась какой-то скользкой и неправильной. Неужели не нашлось агентов более осведомленных в вопросах психологии и допроса?

Дарси озвучила свой вопрос директору; он кивнул.

— Попытаюсь объяснить. Лучшие наши кадры участвовали в нивелировании Штутгартского конфликта, а также присутствовали при поимке преступника. Проблема в том… Мы уже пытались, мисс Льюис. С ними он не желает говорить. Я мог бы использовать категоричные меры, но… Буду с вами до конца откровенен. У нашего гостя есть весьма и весьма могущественные друзья в правительстве США, которые не дадут и волосу с его головы упасть. И я боюсь, как бы благодаря действию этих друзей, СМИ не раздуло историю, что Щ.И.Т. арестовывает невиновных да еще и пытает их. Сейчас мы ведем игру на лезвии ножа, мисс Льюис, и ваша нейтральность, близость к инициативе «Мстителей» благодаря Джейн Фостер, поможет предупредить утечку информации. Я не требую от вас невозможного. Если заключенный откажется говорить или по какой-либо причине вы не захотите продолжать взаимодействие с ним, я с пониманием приму ваш отказ.

— И все же я не…

— Кроме всего прочего, — Ник Фьюри понизил голос. — Мы могли бы оказать вам финансовую помощь в лечении вашего младшего брата. Как он себя сейчас чувствует?

Дарси закусила щеку изнутри.

— Спасибо, — сдавленно ответила она. — Ему лучше.

— Возможно, лечение будет проходить быстрее в клинике получше. И Щ.И.Т. легко может это устроить. Это ни в коем случае не шантаж, мисс Льюис, я лишь показываю, что мы можем оказать помощь вам, если вы будете так любезны и пойдете навстречу нам.

Некоторое время Дарси молчала, раздумывая.

— Кто он?

Фьюри еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Его имя Джон Локк.

— Прямо как…

— Да, прямо как достопочтенный английский либералист. И это, пожалуй, более чем иронично. Скоро вы поймете, что я имею в виду… У него довольно специфические взгляды. Будем надеяться, он с вами ими поделится щедрее, чем с нашими агентами.

— Что о нем известно?

— Очень мало. Мне бы хотелось дать вам о нем исчерпывающую информацию, но Джон Локк поистине загадочная личность. Наши специалисты проследили, что непосредственно перед происшествием в Штутгарте Локк перечислил крупные суммы на счета наемников, участвовавших в теракте. Этого достаточно, чтобы взять его в оборот. Кроме того, он и не отрицает своей связи с теми, кто затеял всю эту не слишком веселую игру. Достоверно о Джоне Локке известно следующее: у него нет постоянного места жительства, последний год он усиленно путешествовал, как будто кто-то гнался за ним по пятам. Род его занятий нам также не известен. Мы не нашли никаких документов кроме паспорта, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался поддельным. И самое главное, мисс Льюис, из-за чего я должен буду особенно проинструктировать вас, если вы все же согласны взяться за это дело.

Дарси облизала пересохшие губы.

— И что же это?

— Джон Локк хладнокровный убийца, мисс Льюис. Вам стоит это знать, потому что вы будете взаимодействовать с ним чрезвычайно близко. От Мадрида и до Нью-Йорка за ним тянется кровавый след, который ему долгое время удавалось хорошо скрывать. Мы не знаем, какую цель он преследует этими убийствами, имеют ли они какую-либо причину или совершены из-за психических отклонений Локка, но очевидно одно — он невероятно опасен. Насильственные акты, совершаемые им, похожи на ритуальные жертвоприношения. Я не знаю, связано ли это с Штутгартом или с теми, кто ответственен за теракт, но понимаю одно: чем больше информации мы выудим из Локка, тем проще нам будет найти виновных и предупредить последующие катастрофы.

— Не думаю, что мое вмешательство что-то даст.

— Вы должны попытаться, мисс Льюис. Ради людей, которых защищает Щ.И.Т, ради тех, кто может стать жертвами психопатов, которые, возможно, вздумали встряхнуть самые развитые страны Земли. Много людей может погибнуть, и я убежден, что необходимо использовать любой шанс, чтобы остановить это. Что скажете?

— Это звучит разумно, но я все равно не возьму в толк, зачем Локку вообще говорить со мной?

Фьюри вздохнул.

— Возможно, он увидит, что вы безвердны, мисс Льюис. И захочет поиграть, — директор сделал паузу, затем осторожно продолжил: — Жертвами его убийств были в основном молодые девушки. Остановился он не по своей воле, и, кто знает, может быть ваше появление встряхнет его…

— И он почувствует запах крови. Захочет убить меня, — Дарси криво улыбнулась. — Прекрасный план, сэр.

— Это опасно, мисс Льюис, не отрицаю. Но наши агенты каждый день рискуют своими жизнями. Я обещаю, что по окончании миссии, мы обеспечим вам полную безопасность.

— Так же, как и моим родителям? — тихо уточнила Дарси.

Фьюри молча откинулся на спинку дивана.

Нечего сказать?

— Вы обещаете, что сделаете для моего брата все, что сможете?

— Мы сделаем все и даже больше. Будьте уверены. Обеспечим лучшие условия.

— Какие инструкции вы хотели мне дать?

— Не пускайте его в свою голову, мисс Льюис. Не поддавайтесь на манипуляцию. Не показывайте свой страх. Боритесь с ним, но не будьте грубой. Он должен почувствовать, что вы всего лишь девушка — из тех, что так привлекали его. Помимо прочего, есть ряд инструкций по поведению на месте — у камеры. Об этом вам расскажет наш человек — агент Уилсон, с котором вы все и обсудите… Если у вас, конечно, нет на сегодня других планов.

— Нет. Настолько важных — нет.

— Ваш серьезный подход греет душу.

Фьюри встал.

— Мисс Льюис, несмотря на то, что произошло с вашими родителями… Я ценю, что вы решили оказать помощь Щ.И.Т. Это может спасти много жизней.

— Буду рада, если окажусь полезной.

— Я надеюсь, так оно и будет. К нижним этажам, где содержится Локк, вас проводят спецагенты, с которыми вы пришли сюда. Но предварительно вам придется подписать документы о неразглашении и получить удостоверение, подтверждающее ваш доступ к помещениям и материалам повышенной секретности. Мой секретарь, мисс Картер, поможет вам.

Кивнув, Дарси взялась за ручку двери.

— Не бойтесь, мисс Льюис, ему не достать вас. Ни сейчас, ни после. Просто будьте собой.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся, но легче Дарси не стало — казалось, вся тяжесть мира свалилась на нее в один момент. Она знала, что на самом деле ему наплевать. Они бросали ее в змеиное логово, надеясь на иммунитет, которого у нее не было. Прежде чем она успела открыть дверь, Фьюри протянул Дарси руку.

Его пальцы сомкнулись на ее ледяной хваткой.


	2. Chapter 2

Камера Джона Локка располагалась глубоко под многоэтажной штаб-квартирой Щ.И.Т., и Дарси пришлось преодолеть немало лестниц и взломостойких дверей, прежде чем она оказалась у цели. Внизу сопровождающие распрощались с ней, передав в руки агента, о котором говорил Фьюри — высокого афроамериканца с обаятельной улыбкой и печальными глазами.

— Мисс Льюис? Я — агент Уилсон, — он приветственно кивнул и протянул ей руку.

Дарси сердечно пожала ее.

— Пожалуйста, просто Дарси. А я все гадала — тот ли самый агент Уилсон. Большая честь, сэр.

— Ладно, «просто Дарси», договоримся тогда, что я — просто Сэм. По правде, это большое облегчение. Агентский официоз меня убивает. Да и в конце концов, я сейчас без крыльев. Увы, оставил их в других брюках.

Дарси не сдержала улыбки. Она часто слышала о «Соколе» и революционной разработке пилотируемого аппарата, но агента Уилсона, сконструировавшего его, представляла себе несколько по-иному. Вместо ожидаемого пожилого ученого, перед ней стоял молодой и харизматичный мужчина, рукопожатие которого окатило ее теплой волной.

Агент Уилсон быстро разблокировал дверь с помощью висящего на стене сенсора и пропустил Дарси внутрь. Просторный белый холл, предназначенный ранее для охранников, почти пустовал.

— Можете оставить свои вещи здесь. Если, конечно, там вам ничего не потребуется. Оружие придется сдать в любом случае, — агент Уилсон виновато улыбнулся. — Меры предосторожности, вы понимаете. Даже спецагентам шестого уровня запрещено иметь при себе пистолет, если они спускаются к камерам. Я за то, чтобы не рисковать лишний раз.

— Я безоружна, — она кивнула. — Скажите, Сэм, почему вы здесь? Неужели преступник настолько важен, что самого Сокола приставили к нему надзирателем?

На мгновение Дарси почудилось, что в глазах агента Уилсона промелькнула растерянность, но когда она пригляделась получше, его лицо уже снова было милым и добродушным, как прежде. Неужели показалось?

— Понимаете, преступник тесно связан с событиями, произошедшими в Штутгарте. У нас есть достоверная информация о том, что он каким-то образом мог поспособствовать теракту и, возможно, знает ответственных за это в лицо. Он очень ценен. И очень опасен. Не один я охраняю его. Если вы, Дарси, намереваетесь прийти сюда снова, то обязательно познакомитесь с Наташей и агентом Бартоном. Они тоже отвечают за сохранность нашего заключенного.

Дарси повесила пальто на крючок, и с любопытством повернулась к агенту Уилсону.

— Сохранность? Вы говорите так, будто его самого надо от кого-то или от чего-то оберегать.

Сэм многозначительно поднял брови.

— Это действительно так, Дарси. Есть гипотеза, что те, кого он может нам выдать, попытаются прийти сюда и закрыть ему рот прежде, чем мерзавец посмеет слить информацию. И мой опыт мне подсказывает, что вероятность такого развития событий очень и очень велика.

— Вы не боитесь находиться здесь в одиночку? Разве это не риск? Опасный заключенный с одной стороны, с другой — те, кто придет за ним… Тут бы должен быть целый взвод.

Уилсон улыбнулся.

— Дарси, это же Трискелион. Он весь — уши и глаза. Новейшая охранная система. Подмога придет раньше, чем я вообще узнаю об опасности. Поэтому мы и разместили его здесь, в гавани, а не на отдаленной базе. Пока что Трискелион для нашего питомца самое безопасное место на Земле.

— Звучит так, как будто Трискелион что-то вроде неприступной крепости.

Уилсон рассмеялся.

— Да, и в самой дальней высокой башне — наша Прекрасная Елена. Посмотрим, придет ли за ней греческое войско.

— С греками придет и Ахилл, — напомнила Дарси. — Не боитесь?

— С чего бы? Наша карта бьет. У нас есть прекрасный лучник. Вы еще не видели Бартона в деле, и, надеюсь, не придется, — он вдруг посерьезнел. — Послушайте меня внимательно, Дарси. Я обязан предостеречь вас. Наша птичка в клетке — не просто какой-то рядовой преступник. До того, как его поймали, он делал страшные вещи, и наши психологи-эксперты не сомневаются, что его психическое здоровье оставляет желать лучшего. Не подходите слишком близко к камере, держите дистанцию. Многослойное бронестекло не пробьет даже молот Тора, но лучше не нарывайтесь на неприятности. Если у вас есть какие-то документы, которые вы должны передать заключенному, используйте транспортер. Это совершенно безопасно. Не передавайте ему никаких специфических предметов, если что-то вызывает сомнения — лучше сначала спросите у меня. И самое главное: не теряйте голову, Дарси. Пока мы мало знаем о преступнике, но позаботились, чтобы были предприняты все меры по обеспечению безопасности того, кто вступит в этот коридор, — Уилсон указал на неприметную дверь в противоположной от входа стене. — Поэтому я прошу вас не бояться, но всегда контролировать ситуацию и помнить, кто этот человек.

Дарси нахмурилась.

— Знаю, он убийца.

Уилсон вздохнул и потянулся за планшетом, спрятанным во внутреннем кармане. Через мгновение он протянул его ей, и Дарси непонимающе уставилась на фотографию.

Волосы на ее руках встали дыбом.

— Не просто убийца, Дарси, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Он монстр.

Глядя на остатки того, что когда-то было человеческим телом, Дарси уже в этом не сомневалась.


	3. Chapter 3

Едва Дарси шагнула в коридор, как дверь за ее спиной автоматически заблокировалась. Сэм объяснил, что по окончании беседы, ей необходимо будет всего лишь приложить пропуск к сенсорному экрану на стене, и тот, считав код доступа с вшитого внутрь чипа, позволит выйти. Кроме того, Сэм заверил Дарси, что при возникновении внештатной ситуации, сумеет открыть дверь вручную, однако не объяснил, что подразумевал под словом «внештатная».  
  
      Окон в коридоре не было. Обитый черным железом, он освещался встроенными в потолок круглыми светильниками. Из противоположного конца на Дарси смотрела глухая стена, но не только — если приглядеться, можно было увидеть, как по гладкой поверхности плавно двигалась четкая высокая тень.  
  
      Там, слева, была клетка Локка.  
  
      Поправив тесную юбку, Дарси тихо двинулась вперед. Она жалела, что не надела туфли. Сейчас ее обувь на плоской подошве как будто делала из нее крадущуюся незванную гостью. Разумеется, громкий звук блокирующейся двери должен был предупредить Локка о ее визите, и все же Дарси чувствовала себя не слишком комфортно в этой гнетущей искусственной тишине.  
  
      До клетки оставалось несколько метров, когда Дарси Льюис разглядела бликующее толстое бронестекло. Тень на глухой стене дернулась и застыла — мимолетный поворот ее головы заставил Дарси нервно сглотнуть. Он был там и ждал ее. Серийный убийца-психопат, с которым она должна будет разделить светский разговор. Подобные беседы не входили в программу обучения психотерапевтов Пенсильванского университета, и преодолевая последние метры, Дарси лихорадочно пыталась придумать, с каких слов полагается начать свой визит.  
  
      «Просто будьте собой».  
  
       _Чтобы он вызнал все мои тайны, да, сэр?_  Щ.И.Т. не сомневался во Фьюри, но следовало признать — некоторые его советы явно не стоило воспринимать буквально.   
  
      Дарси сделала еще пару упрямых шагов вперед и развернулась лицом к стеклу.  
  
      Камера Джона Локка была довольно просторной, хотя и не слишком щедро обставленной. Бледно-синий свет потолочной лампы делал светлые стены клетки и вовсе девственно-белоснежными — от контраста с унылым коридором резало глаза. В углу камеры стояла узкая кровать из досок, рядом с ней низкий журнальный столик, заваленный раскрытыми книгами. Еще пара десятков томов была аккуратно сложена стопкой у противоположной стены.  
  
      Джон Локк стоял посреди камеры спиной к стеклу и молчал. Его сцепленные позади руки были явно напряжены — одна обвивала кисть другой, сжатой в кулак.  
  
      Дарси остановилась в метре от заграждения.  
  
      — Добрый день. Мое имя Дарси Льюис.  
  
      Локк не издал ни звука, но едва заметно повернул голову, и Дарси смогла разглядеть край его скулы и линию переносицы с легкой горбинкой.  
  
      — Сэр… Есть у вас время, чтобы со мной побеседовать?  
  
      Ответом ей было молчание.  
  
      — Я не отниму у вас много времени. Всего один разговор.  
  
      И снова тишина.  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Дарси потопталась на месте.  
  
      — Всего одна беседа, и я уйду, — она уже начинала терять терпение, но даже ее грубый тон не повлек за собой никакой реакции со стороны заключенного.  
  
      — Послушайте, мистер Локк…  
  
      —  _Доктор_ , — резко оборвали ее. — Доктор Джон Локк.  
  
      Он медленно повернулся и склонил голову набок, оглядывая Дарси словно хищный зверь, прикидывающий, стоит ли жертва усилий. Его кудрявые рыжеватые волосы были зачесаны назад, подбородок покрывала густая щетина, а в алых тонких губах Дарси с возрастающей тревогой рассмотрела легкую полуулыбку.  
  
      Локк был высоким и стройным.  _Подвижным_. «Словно лев», — невольно подумала Льюис, бросая взгляд на кудри рыжей гривы.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, доктор Локк. — Дарси глубоко вздохнула, чтобы унять волнение. — Я здесь, чтобы мы могли обсудить условия сотрудничества, выгодного для обеих сторон.  
  
      Локк насмешливо фыркнул, обнажив ряд ровных белых зубов.  
  
      — Позвольте уточнить, вторая сторона — это руководство вашей организации? — он прищурился. — Вы агент, полагаю?  
  
      — Да. И нет. Не совсем. Я не работаю в Щ.И.Т., но здесь по просьбе его начальства.  
  
      — Как любопытно. Выходит, что вы пришли навестить меня как частное лицо? Приятное разнообразие, — он подался вперед. —  _Но какого черта?_  
  
      — Мы всего лишь хотим уладить все мирным способом.  
  
      — Я не об этом, — он покачал головой. — Почему здесь именно  _вы_? Кнута еще не было, а меня уже дразнят пряником. Позволю себе заметить, это не совсем умно. Грамотная игра на контрастах творит чудеса, мисс Льюис, а ваше начальство допускает непростительную оплошность и бросает мне в конуру кролика, когда как вначале куда мудрее было бы перебить мне крылышки и оставить истекать кровью.  
  
      — Это правда. Я тоже считаю это лучшей стратегией. Но Щ.И.Т. не хочет манипулировать вами или причинять боль. Нам нужно сотрудничество.  
  
      — А вы кровожаднее, чем кажетесь на первый взгляд, — слегка выдвинув нижнюю челюсть и сощурившись, Локк нарочно пристально вгляделся в ее лицо. — Впрочем, не похоже, что вам часто приходилось убивать.  
  
      — Это так, — помедлив, ответила Дарси.  
  
      — Так кто же вы? Консультант? Ученый? Психолог?  
  
      — Я…стажер.  
  
      Локк непонимающе повел бровью.  
  
      — Уточните.  
  
      — Я стажер астрофизика… Джейн Фостер.  
  
      —  _Потрясаааающе_. И за какие, позвольте узнать, заслуги вас проконвоировали в мое мрачное прибежище? Фьюри совсем выжил из своего ничтожного умишка?  
  
      — Вы доктор медицинских наук, я полагаю?  
  
      —  _Она полагает_ , — передразнил он.  
  
      Локк фыркнул и отвернулся. Он некоторое время молчал, прохаживаясь от одного конца камеры к другому. Дарси поняла, что доктор размышлял, стоит ли их разговор его времени, но повлиять на решение она сейчас никак не могла и решила молча ожидать вердикта.  
  
      Наконец он заговорил.  
  
      — Я доктор человеческих душ. Вашей тоже, — он повернулся, и его глаза неспешно исследовали ее тело с ног до головы, а потом внезапно переметнулись на лицо Дарси. Локк хищно улыбнулся. — В перспективе. Если будете хорошей девочкой, я поделюсь с вами терапевтическим опытом.  
  
      Она сглотнула.  
  
      — Отчего же вы собираетесь лечить людей?  
  
      — Не будут ли мои размышления слишком сложны для  _стажера_? — он криво ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, отвечаю на ваш любезный вопрос, мисс Льюис: от свободы. Эта зараза течет по жилам людей вместе с кровью.  
  
      — Разве… разве ее можно отделить от человека? Свобода в его сущности.  
  
      — Вы сами ответили на свой вопрос. Чтобы уничтожить заразу, надо выкорчевать все, что несет ее в себе.  
  
      — Что это значит? — Дарси сделала шаг вперед.  
  
      Локк весело покачал головой.  
  
      — Это не будет  _так_  просто, как вы думаете, стажер.  
  
      — Вы владеете информацией, — Дарси поджала губы. — И мы…  
  
      — Вот именно, мисс Льюис. Я владею информацией, вы — ничем. Что ваш шеф в состоянии предложить мне?  
  
      — Прежде чем мы начнем наше сотрудничество, мы можем обсудить ваши предложения. Чего вы хотите? Щ.И.Т. способен на многое, и если свобода…  
  
      —  _Свобода это ложь_. Я ведь уже сказал. Вы умеете слушать? Впрочем, о чем я спрашиваю? Люди вашего склада способны на многое: слушать и не слышать, смотреть, но не видеть, мыслить, но не осознавать. Природа или Бог — заметьте, как сильна во мне светская толерантность и терпимость — дали человеку все, чтобы он с величайшим успехом обманывался на протяжении своей истории. Всей своей жизни. А если вы еще и глупы, получается замкнутый круг. Вы словно белочка в колесе, не правда ли, мисс Льюис? Шаг в сторону — шаг в неведение, — Локк подошел прямо к стеклу. — В страх, — еще ближе. — В смерть.  
  
      Мгновение они оба молчали.  
  
      — Вы ведь не местная?  
  
      — Как вы узнали?  
  
      — Ваш акцент. Точно, не местная. Из какого-нибудь провинциального северного городка с населением в несколько тысяч человек? Как же вы оттуда выбрались, а? О, нет, постойте. Догадаюсь сам. Ваши родители получили работу и переехали… Хлопоты оправдались? Поднялось благосостояние вашей семьи — типичной ячейки среднего класса?  
  
      — Разве вам интересно говорить обо мне? Давайте лучше попытаемся понять, что  _вы_  можете предложить  _нам_ , иначе Щ.И.Т. найдет другой способ получить желаемое, и вы, доктор, останетесь за бортом.  
  
      Локк с мягким придыханием рассмеялся.   
  
      — Все это блажь, мисс Льюис. Я знаю этот сорт людей. От них несет предательством и ложью, а ваш одноглазый доберман преуспел в искусстве навешивания лапши на уши лучше всех. Блестящий мерзавец. Но добрый же. Человеческие представления о добре и зле дали ему в руки карт-бланш. Он благодетель, я — чудовище. И они никогда не отпустят меня. Добровольно. Так какой мне прок помогать вам?  
  
      — Может быть, чтобы самому остаться в живых?  
  
      — Кто вам сказал, что я этого хочу?  
  
      Этого Дарси не ожидала.  
  
      — Сейчас вы говорите так лишь потому что еще не столкнулись со смертью лицом к лицу. Вы несете гибель людям, но вы, очевидно, никогда не были тем, кто готовится принять ее.  
  
      — И вас это бесит, мисс Льюис? Вам бы хотелось, чтобы я получил по заслугам? Взалкал смерти как избавления? Как искупления? Встретился бы со своими демонами лицом к лицу?   
  
      Дарси молча потупилась.  
  
      — Вы веруете в Бога, мисс Льюис?  
  
      — Не знаю. Нет. Это никак не связано с нашими делами.  
  
      — Неправда. Связано напрямую, хоть вы сейчас этого и не осознаете. Я вам скажу одну вещь, мисс Льюис, и вам лучше слушать очень и очень внимательно. _У вас ничего не выйдет_. Как бы вы ни старались. Сколько бы жалких усилий вы ни приложили к тому, чтобы развязать мне язык, проникнуть в мою душу или умаслить фальшивым интересом. И причина даже не в том, что у вас для этого не достанет мозгов, но вот в чем: вы никогда не уверены. Даже в своей вере — и в той сомневаетесь. Не можете ответить, что определяет вектор вашего духовного мира, а ведь это не самый важный вопрос, который я мог бы задать.  _Убожество_. Вы полагаете, выдвигаете гипотезы, догадки; стараетесь быть милой и пытливой. Возможно, это сработало бы с мальчишкой, своровавшим пару шоколадных батончиков, но наша с вами партия, стажер Льюис, обречена на недолгое существование.  
  
      — Мы нуждаемся в вас, доктор.  
  
      — Лично вы нуждаетесь в хорошей дозе жизненного страдания. Это спустит вас на землю. Не все так просто под этим небом, и когда-нибудь вам придется это уяснить.  
  
      — Придут другие.  
  
      — Ммм, да. С некоторыми из тех, кто может оказать мне честь своим визитом, я уже знаком. Вы должны были сегодня столкнуться с агентом Уилсоном. Но, должен сказать, наша черная птичка еще не самая неприятная компания, которую мне могут предложить в этой славной крепости.  
  
      Последняя фраза Локка показалась Дарси странной, но времени заострять на этом внимание не было. Она должна была идти до конца. Использовать все ресурсы.  
  
      — Второго шанса может и не быть, доктор. Просто расскажите, что вы знаете о Штутгарте.  
  
      — С удовольствием. Вот вам любопытный факт: в XIII веке сиятельный Штутгарт еще оставался игрушкой в руках монарших, и был передан одному графу-дельцу в качестве приданного от его не слишком симпатичной невесточки. Я могу назвать его имя по слогам, чтобы вы передали его Фьюри в знак моей лояльности и готовности к сотрудничеству. Записывайте, стажер, граф Уль-рих…  
  
      — Доктор, Щ.И.Т. в состоянии защитить вас, если вы боитесь, что кто-то может попытаться отомстить вам за раскрытие информации.  
  
      — Боюсь? Я боюсь?  
  
      Его глаза резко вспыхнули, и он, словно пантера, прыгнул к решетке. Дарси с ужасом отшатнулась.  
  
      — Боюсь? Вы, мисс Льюис, зная подробности этого дела, все еще думаете, что я в состоянии чего-то бояться? Неужели агент Уилсон вам ничего не рассказал? И не показал? Что же случилось с бравыми вояками и хитрецами, что они подослали ко мне ароматную пухленькую стажерку? Словно ягненка на заклание к волку. Но, может, это и было их планом? Это даже не противоборство. Это  _жертвоприношение_. Они хотят, чтобы  _я взял вас_ , мисс Льюис. Распотрошил вашу тушу голыми руками, напился крови, насытился... И я с удовольствием приму подарок Фьюри, когда придет время и у нас с вами будет возможность… познакомиться поближе.  
  
      Дарси сглотнула, чувствуя, как холодеют сгибы локтей.  
  
      — Молитесь вашему богу, чтобы мы больше не встретились, стажер.  
  
      Локк обдал стекло своим дыханием.  
  
      — Ибо говорю вам, и верьте мне: только с его поддержкой у вас есть шанс выжить.  
  
      Дарси прижалась к стене. Глаза Локка пылали во тьме словно два рубина. Казалось, между зверем и жертвой больше не осталось преград.  
  
      Его алый рот с белоснежными зубами напоминал львиную пасть. Она была близко. Совсем близко.  
  
      Он мягко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Ты еще здесь, маленькая лживая сучка?


	4. Chapter 4

Дарси было трудновато дышать. Казалось, что воздух в подземных этажах Трискелиона, напитан напряженностью и запахом обитых темным железом стен. Логово Локка отдавало душком крови, стали и опасности. Покинуть его было облегчением. Но еще больше обнадеживала и утешала мысль, что можно закончить все здесь и сейчас, что Дарси и намеревалась сделать.  
  
      Передавая ее под конвой сопровождающих агентов, Сэм убеждал Льюис, что ничего страшного не случилось. Локк даже поговорил с ней. Дольше, чем с кем бы то ни было. Пошел на контакт и поделился своими взглядами — теми самыми «специфическими» суждениями, о которых говорил ей Фьюри. Совсем неплохо для начала. Совсем.  
  
      Не учитывая того, что он угрожал ее убить.  
  
      Шагая к клетке зверя, Дарси самоуверенно твердила себе, что справится. В конце концов, она заключила соглашение на слишком выгодных условиях, чтобы так легко сдать назад. Директор Фьюри точно знал, в чем она нуждается, а сама Дарси знала до какой крайности может дойти, прежде чем ее дремлющий инстинкт самосохранения скажет «нет». Встреча с заключенным, возможно, психопатом, казалась опасным предприятием, но на другой чаше весов был Джек, хорошая лечебница и Департамент Снабжения, который символизировал стабильность, безопасность и удовлетворительный заработок.  
  
      «Вот что называется «ввязаться в войну ради мира», — подумала Дарси.  
  
      Прощаясь с ней, агент Уилсон был предельно мил, как будто главной его целью было заставить Льюис еще раз войти в эту реку.  
  
      — Не ставьте на этих встречах крест, — его взгляд был теплым и твердым, словно сталь, нагретая полуденным солнцем. — Пока результат обнадеживающий, он явно заинтересовался, — Сэм нахмурился: — Дарси, вы в порядке?  
  
      Ей понадобились некоторые усилия, чтобы побороть дрожь и улыбнуться.  
  
      — Он сказал, что убьет меня.  
  
      — Ерунда. Вы — сотрудник Щ.И.Т., и организация не разбрасывается ценными людьми так запросто. Дарси, Локк не посмеет тронуть вас.  
  
      Льюис мотнула головой.  
  
      — Я просто трусиха.  
  
      — Если бы вы были трусихой, то не пришли бы, — Уилсон снисходительно улыбнулся. — Но не заставляйте себя, если Локк действительно пугает вас. Поговорите с директором Фьюри, откажитесь.  
  
      Дарси хотелось сказать: «Так я и сделаю», но при одной мысли об этом ее кольнуло легкое сожаление. Без Джона Локка следующей встречи с агентом Сэмом Уилсоном больше не будет. Как всегда. Хорошее идет об руку с плохим, но иногда мы слишком слабы, чтобы разобраться с кучей дерьма, за которой следует вознаграждение.  
  
      Но даже если Дарси согласится на еще одну встречу с Локком, где гарантия, что она закончится успешнее? С другой стороны, он уже пообещал убить ее при случае, так что Льюис ничего не теряла.  _Наши агенты каждый день рискуют жизнью._  Что ж, свой долг Щ.И.Т. она уже заплатила, но никто не ссудит ей крупную сумму денег лишь за то, что она разок помямлила у камеры. Что сказать Фьюри? «Сэр, представьте, какой ужас! Он просто прогнал меня!».  
  
      И впрямь  _убожество_. Очень точно сказано.  
  
      Когда Дарси и двое агентов вышли на этаж, где располагались приемные руководства, Льюис кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание. Мужчины повернулись.  
  
      — Мы можем задержаться? — она смущенно улыбнулась. — Мне нужно позвонить.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас? — холодно уточнил тот, что повыше.  
  
      Дарси виновато поджала губы.  
  
      — Если вы, конечно, не против, — пробормотала она. Не то чтобы Дарси страдала склонностью к раболепию, но эти парни действительно пугали ее. Под их пристальным взглядом, она отошла к одной из опор, поддерживающих своды здания, и вытащила телефон.  
  
      Рабочий номер доктора Хасвелла Дарси знала лучше, чем молитву «Отче наш». Приложив трубку к уху, она слушала длинные тревожные гудки. Сбросила, негнущимися пальцами набрала еще раз. Почти сразу на линии раздался обнадеживающий треск.  
  
      — Да? — ответил жизнерадостный женский голос.  
  
      — Доктор Хасвелл? — Дарси определенно помнила, что Фредерик Хасвелл еще пару дней назад был седоволосым мужчиной с хриплым баритоном.  
  
      — К сожалению, доктор Хасвелл только что отбыл на конференцию. Кто его спрашивает?  
  
      Дарси обескураженно заскрипела зубами. Как не вовремя.  
  
      — Дарси. Дарси Льюис. Это насчет Джека Льюиса. Моего брата. Доктор говорил, что я могу звонить на этот номер, чтобы узнавать о его состоянии.  
  
      — А, — девушка на том конце провода подозрительно примолкла и продолжила уже не так задорно: — Я помню вас. Джек Льюис. РАС [1], не так ли?  
  
      Дарси подавила немедленное желание проорать в трубку пару оскорблений.  
  
      — Предположительно, — вместо этого просипела она. — Я могу сегодня приехать к брату? Не могли бы вы у кого-нибудь поинтересоваться, как он?  
  
      Девушка прокашлялась.  
  
      — Мисс Льюис… Дело в том, что… Лучше вам не приезжать сегодня.  
  
      Холодок по коже, рука, держащая трубку, мгновенно взмокла. Дарси зашевелила губами, но не сразу смогла выдавить хоть слово. Вместо этого ее взгляд пугливо заметался по приемной и встретился с глазами мисс Картер, остановившейся у главного ресепшена с папкой документов подмышкой.  
  
      — Что с ним?  
  
      Шэрон Картер глядела прищурившись, как будто ожидала, что сейчас Дарси либо попытается взять кого-то в заложники, либо — что вероятнее — упадет в обморок.  
  
      — Сегодня у него был сильный приступ. И мы боимся, что он может повториться. Джек больше всего сейчас нуждается в покое, и будет лучше, если вы навестите его завтра, когда ситуация стабилизируется.  
  
      — Я его сестра, — жалобно выдавила Дарси. — Родная сестра.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — ласково ответила девушка. — Но так будет лучше. Приезжайте завтра. Сегодня мы позаботимся о нем, и все будет хорошо.  
  
      — Ему что-то нужно? Приступы частые?  
  
      — Пока был всего один, мы тщательно следим за этим. Ему ничего не нужно, мисс Льюис. Только покой. И в клинике все для этого предусмотрено.  
  
      Дарси сжала кулак, чувствуя, как ногти впились в ладонь.  
  
      — Он не говорил? Не звал меня?  
  
      Секунду девушка молчала.  
  
      — Нет, мисс Льюис. Джек молчал. Как и всегда.  
  
       _Он даже не позвал ее._  
  
      Дарси поняла, что пальцы похолодели настолько, что она их уже не чувствовала.  
  
      — Ясно, — пробормотала она. — Спасибо вам. Пожалуйста, присмотрите за Джеком. Я обязательно приеду завтра.  
  
      — Конечно, завтра, — в голосе девушки не было и нотки нетерпения, и Дарси была ей настолько благодарна, что еле сдерживала слезы.  
  
      — Тогда… до свидания.  
  
      — До завтра, мисс Льюис. Будьте уверены, мы позаботимся о вашем брате.  
  
      «Будьте уверены». Сегодня ей это говорили слишком часто. Дарси положила трубку и взглянула туда, где только что столкнулась взглядом с секретаршей Фьюри. Если бы она все еще была там, Льюис немедленно бы рванулась к ней и попросила передать, что их соглашение расторгнуто. Баста. Никаких больше взаимовыгодных сотрудничеств. Или нет. Или она бы подумала о приступе, который сегодня причинил Джеку страшную боль. В любом случае, Шэрон Картер возле ресепшена уже не было, и, сглотнув комок в горле, Дарси просто повернулась к заждавшимся агентам. Натянула маску простушки-стажерки, и даже постаралась улыбнуться.  
  
      — Итак, джентльмены, вы поможете мне выбраться из этого лабиринта к цивилизации?  
  
      Это единственное, что ее сейчас волновало. Уйти отсюда. Немедленно.  
  
      Обо всем остальном она подумает завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Аутизм, или расстройства аутистического спектра (РАС) — термин, используемый для описания группы расстройств развития центральной нервной системы.


	5. Chapter 5

Этой ночью Дарси Льюис спала плохо.  
  
      Ей снился голос — бархатный, манящий — призыв из подземных этажей Трискелиона, но в нем не было доброжелательности. Она знала, чего он хочет. И даже во сне Дарси понимала, что Фьюри тоже знал.  _«Стажер Льюис, стажер Льюис…»_ , — и так до бесконечности, а нить, ведущая к реальности, будто бы потерялась. Проснулась Дарси за мгновение до того, как бронебойное стекло клетки Локка рассыпалось на мелкие осколки.  
  
      В больнице святого Фрэнсиса в Ист-Виллидж Дарси оказалась ровно в десять часов утра. По дорожке из галечника, обкатанного когда-то морской водой, она прошла ко входу, а уже через десять минут остановилась возле палаты брата и заглянула в прозрачное окошко входной двери.  
  
      Джек Льюис лежал на больничной койке и не двигался.  
  
      На самом деле он спал, и Дарси это знала — медсестра, которую она встретила в коридоре, предупредила ее о том, что после вчерашних приступов организм Джека нуждается в отдыхе. И все же представить себе, что  _его вдруг не стало_ , оказалось на удивление легким. За последний год, в течение которого Джек не проронил ни слова и почти не участвовал в жизни Дарси, ей даже пришло в голову, что она бы и не почувствовала никаких изменений в привычном ходе своего существования.  
  
       _Боже, о чем она только думает?_  
  
      Если не станет Джека, она потеряет всё. Последнюю нить, связывающую ее с прошлым, последнего человека, которому не все равно, что происходит с ней самой. Ей часто казалось, что Джек умирал, но  _умирающий_  не значит  _мертвый_ , и пока еще оставалась надежда, Дарси должна была верить. Она не знала, что сам брат думает по этому поводу — с того самого дня он не сказал больше ни слова — но догадывалась, что он страдает. Временами она просыпалась посреди ночи с мыслью, что ему больно. Иногда Дарси плакала, а иногда — злилась, думая, что из них двоих сойти с ума должна была именно она.  
  
       _Ведь она это сделала._  
  
      Дарси толкнула дверь и зашла в палату. Бросила пальто на стул и первым делом, дотащившись до койки, тронула Джека за руку. Ей просто нужно было почувствовать его тепло и убедиться, что все ее глупые мысли возникли всего лишь от отчаяния. Они не имели ничего общего с реальностью. Ладони Джека были теплым, сухими, а под безымянным и средним пальцем можно было нащупать шероховатые маленькие мозоли. Живой. Всхлипнув, Дарси наклонилась и поцеловала брата в висок, радуясь ощущению подергивающейся у края волос венки.  
  
      Прерывисто вздохнув, Джек открыл глаза и сонно посмотрел на сестру.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — упав на колени перед койкой, Дарси придвинулась ближе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      На секунду ей показалось, что сейчас он что-то скажет, но его губы только нервно дернулись. Джек молча оплел пальцы Дарси своими.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — зачем-то повторила Льюис. — Все хорошо. Я тоже плохо спала. У нас обоих вчера был трудный день. Но теперь уже лучше, да? — Она еще раз поцеловала его. — Все пройдет, Джек. Скоро все пройдет.  
  
      Джек вздохнул, и Дарси почудился укор в его взгляде.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь это станет не так тяжело, — прохрипела Дарси. — Ты начнешь забывать. Мы должны... — она не верила, что говорила это. — Мы должны жить дальше, Джек.  
  
      Когда брат вырвал руку из ее ладоней, Дарси не знала, кто в этот момент ненавидел ее больше — Джек, отвернувшийся к окну, или она сама, готовая откусить себе язык за слова, зло которых было известно даже тому, кто отучился всего два курса на кафедре психотерапии. Ничего не пройдет, ничто не станет как прежде, никто не будет жить дальше.  
  
      Потому что все очень просто: забыть о смерти невозможно.


	6. Chapter 6

В этот раз к клетке доктора Дарси сопровождала Шэрон Картер — высокая поджарая блондинка с решительным лицом. В целях дополнительной безопасности, на нижних этажах Трискелиона лифта не было, и они снова шли по лестнице. Таким образом, у Дарси было достаточно времени, чтобы восхититься опасной грацией мисс Картер, сквозившей в каждом ее движении. Вот, кого нужно было подсылать к Локку, невольно думала Льюис. Вот, кто не сомневался бы ни секунды и не мямлил, заикаясь, перед лицом убийцы-психопата.  
  
      И все же хорошо, что это была не она. Ведь есть Дарси и Джек Льюис и, возможно, им Джон Локк нужен больше, чем сам доктор нужен Фьюри.  
  
      Они были уже почти у цели, когда агент Картер — обычно предельно немногословная — обратилась к Дарси.  
  
      — Как прошла ваша первая встреча с заключенным?  
  
      Дарси решила не утаивать правды. Учитывая то, как они расстались с доктором в прошлый раз, она вообще сомневалась, что их очередная беседа состоится. И лучше, чтобы для Фьюри это не было неожиданностью.  
  
      — Не слишком хорошо, если честно, — Дарси прошла в дверь, которую мисс Картер придержала для нее. — Такое ощущение, что ему вообще ничего не нужно от Щ.И.Т. Доктор очень… очень самодостаточная личность. И он умеет напугать.  
  
      —  _Доктор…_  Это он просил так его называть?  
  
      — Да. Я так поняла, что у него медицинское образование.  
  
      — Вполне возможно, учитывая то, как он разделывал своих жертв.  
  
      Дарси поморщилась.  
  
      — Он угрожал вам? — продолжала Шэрон. — Делал какие-то неосторожные заявления? Оскорблял вас?  
  
      — В его понимании, вероятно, он всего лишь озвучил правду такой, какая она есть.  
  
      — Значит, вы понравились ему, — коротко резюмировала Картер. — Так и должно было быть.  
  
      — В каком смысле «понравилась»?  
  
       _Должно было быть?_  
  
      Шэрон Картер молча приблизилась к двери, где прошлый раз Дарси встретил Сэм Уилсон, и приложила пропуск агента шестого уровня к экрану. Аппарат единожды пикнул, и Шэрон коснулась сенсора указательным пальцем — отпечаток считался в течение секунды. Створы двери медленно разъехались в разные стороны.  
  
      Личный секретарь Фьюри повернулась к Дарси лицом.  
  
      — По итогам вчерашней и сегодняшней встречи руководство ожидает как можно более подробного отчета. Предоставьте его поскорее, пожалуйста. Понедельник — крайний срок. Слово в слово все, что Локк сказал, пропишите каждый жест и взгляд. В камере работают средства прослушки и видеосъемки скрытой камерой, но машины непременно что-нибудь да упустят, — Шэрон чуть улыбнулась, как будто и сама была роботом, не запрограммированным на искренние эмоции. — И не бойтесь его, мисс Льюис. Будьте посмелее. Помните, что он преступник, который рано или поздно ответит за свои преступления, а вы — агент организации, призванной защищать людей. Вы выше его. И бояться вам нечего.  
  
      Дарси рассеянно кивнула. Все они твердили одно и то же.  
  
      — И все-таки, что вы имели в виду, говоря, что я ему «понравилась»?  
  
      Агент безразлично дернула плечом.  
  
      — Именно то, что я и сказала. Вы оказались интересны нашему преступнику. Нам это на руку. Продолжайте в том же духе, мисс Льюис, но сначала предоставьте отчеты по первым двум встречам. После ознакомления с ними, агент Фьюри наверняка захочет обсудить все с вами лично. Только после получения его дальнейших инструкций, будет дано разрешение на последующие визиты, — Картер многозначительно взглянула на Дарси. — И чем быстрее вы закончите вашу миссию, тем быстрее Щ.И.Т. выполнит свои обязательства по отношению к вам. Об этом тоже не стоит забывать.  
  
      Дарси скупо улыбнулась.  
  
      — Благодарю за напоминание.  
  
      Шэрон сдержанно кивнула и ушла, ни разу не обернувшись.


	7. Chapter 7

Сегодня агент Уилсон нес свою вахту не в одиночку. Войдя в белый стерильный холл, Дарси сразу же ощутила на себе тяжесть трех взглядов, из которых по крайней мере один абсолютно точно не был чересчур приветливым.

— Доброе утро, — Сэм сердечно улыбнулся ей. В руках у него была большая спортивная сумка, в которую он как будто только что закончил что-то складывать. Закинув ее на плечо, ученый подошел к Дарси: — Рад, что вы снова здесь. Так и думал, что одним раундом все не обойдется. Вы намного смелее, чем выглядите.

Дарси робко улыбнулась.

Женщина с короткими ярко-рыжими волосами, сидящая на привинченном к полу столе, выглянула из-за спины Сэма Уилсона.

— И намного моложе, чем написано в вашем досье, — заметила она холодно. — Сколько вам лет?

— Напомни-ка мне, Наташа, сколько тебе было, когда ты первый раз пустила кому-то пулю в лоб?

Агент Бартон, которого Дарси легко опознала по луку в руках, лукаво подмигнул ей. Вблизи — на таком ничтожном расстоянии — он выглядел суровее, чем на фото или в те редкие моменты, когда его можно было увидеть расхаживающим в Отделе научного развития, где обычно Дарси проводила время в компании с Джейн Фостер и Эриком Селвигом. Но, похоже, в реальной жизни агент Клинт Бартон вовсе не был снобом. В отличие от кое-кого другого.

— Так сколько тебе лет? — вкрадчиво повторила Наташа, не удостоив Бартона взглядом. — Ты давно в Щ.И.Т.?

Сэм поморщился.

— Дарси, это агент Романофф, которая…

— …которой ужасно жаль, что не ее отправили беседовать с нашим убийственно привлекательным злодеем, — договорил за него Бартон, подрагивающим от сарказма тоном. — И я все еще думаю, что это хорошая идея, учитывая, что если Рапунцель пострадает, то и весь Щ.И.Т. останется на хлебе, воде и велосипедах, а Фьюри будет тихонько плакать, вспоминая наши раздольные деньки щедрот, субсидируемые правительством.

Агент Романофф недовольно приподняла бровь.

— Я бы расколола его в течение одного дня, — она демонстративно сложила руки на груди и обвела Дарси оценивающим взглядом. — А вот сколько времени понадобится тебе, даже представить…

— Интересно все же, кто этот таинственный покровитель из правительства, — поспешно произнес Сэм, прежде чем Дарси успела открыть рот. — Фьюри так ничего и не сказал?

Хоукай раздраженно фыркнул.

— Уилсон, мы — простые люди. Не ведаем, о чем там думает шеф. Политические интриги не для силового авангарда, ты же понимаешь. Хотя я, честно говоря, и не против этого.

— Он пользуется нами тогда, когда нужно, — беззлобно заметил Уилсон, и Дарси удивленно посмотрела на него. Слишком много в этих словах было здравомыслия и смирения.

Наташа хмыкнула.

— Разве не в этом весь смысл? Иначе зачем мы здесь?

— Тогда на что Фьюри надеется, пытаясь привлечь к инициативе «Мстителей» еще и Тони Старка? Дохлый номер, — Бартон покачал головой. — Одного бога в нашей компании вполне достаточно.

Уилсон коснулся плеча Дарси и виновато улыбнулся.

— Давайте не будем забывать, что не у всех здесь пропуск шестого уровня. Иначе из авангарда вам, ребята, придется подвинуться в арьергард и освободить место для более достойных.

— Сначала подними молот Тора, а потом и поговорим, о достойнейший, — Бартон махнул рукой. — Иди уже. Никуда наша принцесса не сбежит, тем более мисс Дарси займет ее на какое-то время. Жду тебя завтра.

Про себя Дарси отметила, что перспектива остаться под опекой двух не слишком приветливо настроенных агентов, ее не особенно порадовала. Следовало бы выяснить, в какие смены дежурит именно агент Уилсон. Что ж, по крайней мере теперь она точно знала, что это не утро четверга.

Похоже, мысли Сэма текли в том же направлении. Под насмешливым взглядом Бартона он снова повернулся к Дарси.

— Я думал, вы возьмете передышку на сегодня и придете в пятницу, — он поправил сползающую с плеча сумку. — Так что… Словом, я здесь каждый нечетный день, Бартон наоборот, а Наташа… — Сэм улыбнулся и отсалютовал Романофф. — Она тут, когда захочет, но обычно страдает на стреме в уик-энд. Сегодня я… В общем, они здесь за вами приглядят, хорошо?

— Идете творить супер усовершенствованную версию «Сокола»? — Дарси почувствовала, что даже раздражение из-за агента Романофф не может пересилить желание ответить улыбкой на улыбку обаятельного ученого.

Сэм коротко рассмеялся.

— Что-то вроде этого. Вы же понимаете, здесь особенно не поработаешь, — он кивнул на сумку. — Кое-что я беру с собой, но это все мелочи. Так что забегайте к нам в отдел… Если хотите.

— Я работаю не в Трискелионе… У ОНР [1] отдельная побочная база. Так что…

Рука Бартона легла на плечо Уилсона.

— Тц, парень, — Хоукай неодобрительно покачал головой. — Не забывай, что у леди даже нет пропуска шестого уровня. О чем вы будете говорить на свидании? Практически все, что ты можешь рассказать о своей жизни — секретно, — агент Бартон округлил глаза. — Говорю вам, Дарси, он просто один ходячий секрет. С крылышками.

— Напомни мне промыть тебе рот с мылом, — попросил Сэм, косясь на Дарси. — Сделаю это, когда не будет свидетелей.

— Коварный человек, — Бартон притворно вздохнул. — Как мне с вами двумя сложно. Один сумасшедший ученый, другая вообще рыжая русская. Это Локка от вас охранять нужно.

— Главное не дай ему выйти из камеры, — Сэм хлопнул его по спине.

— Бедняга, я бы на его месте столько не выдержал.

— Если мисс Льюис успешно провернет дело, то он и не задержится здесь надолго, — Уилсон кивнул Дарси и направился к двери. — А пока…

— Так точно, сэр, — Бартон шутливо отдал честь. — И кто это у нас здесь за старшего, напомни, а?

— Этот парень в клетке — он над всеми нами, — Уилсон обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Льюис. — Будьте осторожны, Дарси, надеюсь, увидимся с вами снова. До завтра, Клинт. Наташа.

Романофф махнула агенту рукой, и Сэм скрылся за створами двери. Как только они с глухим звуком сдвинулись, Наташа и Бартон — оба внимательно воззрились на Дарси. 

— Ну что ж, леди, снимайте пальто и пожалуйте в башню к нашей принцессе. Наташа, ты остаешься?

— Пригляжу тут пока за вами, — Романофф криво ухмыльнулась и поправила боевые браслеты на запястьях: — Сэм сказал, что твоя предыдущая встреча с нашим милым парнем прошла не очень-то мирно. Стоит перестраховаться. Не перевозбуди его.

Дарси повесила пальто на крючок, попутно стараясь придать своему лицу отчужденное выражение. Без разницы, что она будет делать, что скажет или как себя поведет. В любом случае, она была абсолютно уверена, что сегодня последний день, когда ей доведется беседовать с доктором Джоном Локком.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Дарси могла успокоить собственную совесть. Она пришла сюда во второй раз, она пыталась. И ей следует быть храброй в этот последний раз, хотя бы за тем, чтобы стереть с лица агента Романофф эту маску презрения. Так Дарси настраивала себя. Но переступая порог двери, ведущей в обсидианово-черный коридор, ей все никак не удавалось избавиться от одного противного ощущения. Оно напоминало влажную лихорадку — липкие ладони, слабость в коленях и пальцах, волна мурашек, прокатывающаяся по пояснице. 

Дверь позади Дарси захлопнулась, и тень на глухой противоположной стене шевельнулась и застыла.

Зверь почуял страх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ОНР - Отдел Научного Развития


	8. Chapter 8

Сегодня свет в логове Локка казался каким-то приглушенным, а тишина особенно угнетающей. Нервировала ситуация в целом — общение с психопатом, игра, правила которой Дарси понимала плохо, — но самое сложное сейчас заключалось в том, чтобы просто сосредоточиться на своей задаче и не обращать внимания на мужской силуэт, поджидающий на том конце коридора.  
  
      Ее шаги были гулкими в этот раз: Дарси обула старые ботинки, которые купила еще на первом курсе университета. Локк знал, что она идет — это хорошо. На ней было что-то из прошлого, казавшегося таким далеким и приторно-безопасным — это успокаивало. Кроме того, карман толстовки оттягивала небольшая рация, которую Дарси вручила агент Романофф. Маленькая и компактная, она имела ничтожный вес, но притом была максимально эффективна. Защищенный канал и феноменальная степень охвата сигнала — Щ.И.Т. использовал лучшие игрушки, и Дарси, работая в научном отделе, не в первый раз прочувствовала это на себе.  
  
      Еще одна мера предосторожности, но вовсе не успокаивающая: зачем вообще столько хлопот с заключенным, находящимся под такой охраной? Льюис не много знала об убийствах Локка — только то, что рассказали ей Фьюри и Сэм, однако понемногу начинала догадываться. У нее было время подумать этой ночью. Не все обстояло так просто с Локком, но пока Дарси нечего было и надеяться, чтобы проникнуть в эту тайну. А именно сейчас ей определенно стоило сконцентрироваться на предстоящей встрече.  
  
       _«Не съест же он меня, в конце концов»._  
  
      Так она подумала и сделала еще один шаг. Второй. Третий не успела — еле слышный щелчок, и Дарси вздрогнула всем телом. Неожиданный звон сигнализации разнесся по всему коридору, заставляя прижимать ладони к ушам как можно плотнее.   
  
       _Что за..._  
  
      Дарси застыла на месте. Визг сирены продолжался около двадцати секунд, которые успели ее полностью дезориентировать. Она смутно понимала, что происходит то, что происходить не должно, что следует как-то среагировать, но упорядочить мысли и схватиться за рацию Дарси смогла только в короткий момент, когда звук сигнализации стал менее пронзительным и более стабильным.  
  
      — Агент Бартон! — крикнула она. — Вы меня слышите? Что происходит?  
  
      — Льюис!  _Лью…_  — помехи резко перекрыли голос Романофф.  
  
      Тут же заморгали светильники, и Дарси в панике завертела головой. Что делать? Что происходит? Все это слишком напомнило ей о  _том дне_. Горло сдавило, дыхание стало глубоким и болезненным, словно при гипервентиляции легких. Повинуясь неясному импульсу, Льюис стиснула рацию и быстро добежала до камеры Локка.  
  
       _А что если клетка откроется?_  
  
      Он стоял и ждал ее. Почти все помещение утопало во мраке — света стало совсем мало, работала всего пара ламп — и фигуру Локка, близко подступившего к стеклу, было сложно разглядеть. Зато оказалось хорошо видно его лицо. Бледная маска лукавства и ожидания, от которой Дарси передернуло.  
  
      — С вами все в порядке? — выдохнула она.  
  
      Он учтиво улыбнулся, как будто встретил ее в светском салоне, а не в подземной камере.   
  
      — Вы вернулись. Как опрометчиво.  
  
      Дрожащей рукой Дарси поднесла рацию ко рту, одновременно не упуская Локка из поля зрения.  
  
      — Агент Бартон! Агент Романофф! Кто-нибудь?  
  
      Дарси показалось, что губы Локка зашевелились.  
  
       _«Раз»_.  
  
      — Льюис! — прогремел голос Бартона. — Выбирайтесь из коридора! Живо!  
  
      — Что? Что происходит?  
  
      — Сработала система охранного оповещения! Чрезвычайная ситуация! Уходите оттуда!  
  
       _«Два»._  
  
      Дарси заметалась.  
  
       _«Три»._  
  
      — Но как же Локк? — закричала она в рацию.  
  
      — Будет в норме! — рявкнул Бартон. — Живее! Выбирайтесь!  
  
       _«Шесть»._  
  
       _«Семь»._  
  
      Добраться до двери Дарси не успела. Потух свет, но и сирена замолкла. В коридоре воцарилась звенящая тишина, и Дарси только слышала, как быстро-быстро билось ее сердце и глубокое дыхание разрезало воздух. Она с трудом сглотнула и обернулась. В кромешной тьме не было видно не только коридора, но и хоть какого-то ориентира. И кроме того, она не знала еще кое-чего:  _открылась ли камера._  
  
      В темноте его голос зазвучал как шипение змеи, притом совсем близко. Дарси живо представила, что сейчас он схватит ее за руку, и на нее накатила новая волна страха. В рации тихо затрещали помехи.  
  
      — Что ж, весьма самоотверженный поступок, мисс Льюис, — бархатисто пропел Локк.  
  
      — О чем вы говорите? — пролепетала Дарси.  
  
      — «Но как же Локк?» — напомнил он. — Это было мило. Весьма мило. Возможно, в качестве изъявления моей благодарности, я мог бы и впрямь побеседовать с вами, — его голос стал властным. — Идите сюда и сядьте. Около камеры есть стул — о вас позаботился добряк агент Уилсон.  
  
      — Я...я ничего не вижу.  
  
      — Хм, а вы знаете, что нынешний мировой рекорд по стрельбе из лука установил почти слепой лучник? Целиться в мишень, почти не видя ее — и попадать в яблочко — намного сложнее, чем пройти по идеально прямому коридору пару-тройку метров и нащупать стул. Вам так не кажется? Давайте, Дарси, не пытайтесь меня разочаровать. Мое мнение о вас только-только начало улучшаться, не портьте все.  
  
      Она кое-как прошла по коридору, со страхом обнаружив, что касается стекла, за которым стоял Локк. Дарси почти чувствовала, как холодная прозрачная поверхность нагрелась от тепла его дыхания. Судорожно вздохнув, она повернула голову влево — и, хотя ничего не увидела, но знала, что он рядом, прямо здесь.  _Наблюдает за ней._  
  
      — Ваши волосы чудесно пахнут, — его голос раздался прямо над ухом, и Дарси вздрогнула.  
  
      — Хвойный шампунь, — зачем-то просипела она.  
  
      — Великолепно. Ну же, садитесь.  
  
      Дотащившись до стула, Дарси уселась, заметив попутно, что ее руки и колени дрожат. Бартон что-то загрохотал в рацию, и одновременно с этим зажегся тусклый свет несколько потолочных ламп, выхвативших из мрака фигуру и лицо Локка.  
  
      Льюис тут же почувствовала, что ее сердце стало биться чаще.  
  
      Джон Локк, сидя на кровати и не улыбаясь, смотрел на нее. Залегшие под глазами тени и четко очерченные острые скулы придавали ему изможденный вид, но не лишали взгляд той хищнической искры, которая напугала Дарси в их первую встречу. Доктор выглядел сосредоточенным и опасным.  
  
       _Будто зверь, сидящий в засаде._  
  
      Рация вновь затрещала, и оттуда послышался голос агента Бартона.  
  
      — Как вы? Все в норме? Будьте спокойны. Камера Локка не разблокируется. Вы в полной безопасности. Льюис?  
  
      — Я в порядке, — сказала Дарси в рацию, краем глаза поглядывая в полумрак клетки. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Кое-кто, похоже, свихнулся. Внештатная ситуация. Но вам беспокоиться не о чем. Скоро мы все исправим.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — Побудьте там еще немного. Но лучше не разговаривайте с ним. И не дайте ему себя запугать. Слышишь, Локк? Даже не пытайся.  
  
      — Ну что вы, агент Бартон. Дама со мной в полной безопасности, — Локк расплылся в улыбке. — Я позабочусь о ней.  
  
      — Только попробуй, — предупредил Бартон. — Я пришлю тебя твоему правительственному меценату по почте. Частями.  
  
      — Вы как всегда учтивы, агент Бартон. Но не стоит так беспокоиться. Даже если бы я и хотел познакомиться с мисс Льюис поближе, вы верно заметили — моя клетка крепка так же, как и прежде.  
  
      Бартон хотел сказать еще что-то, но рация снова заглохла.  
  
      — Последуете совету агента и будете хранить молчание? — промурлыкал Локк, распрямляя спину и потягиваясь, как дикий кот.  
  
      — Вы сами не хотели со мной говорить.  
  
      — Решили мне отомстить?  
  
      — Если вопросы будут касаться лично меня, я не стану отвечать.  
  
      Голос Локка внезапно стал более жестким.  
  
      — Ах… Вам запретил ваш доберман? Вы с ним общались после нашей встречи?  
  
      Дарси помедлила, обдумывая, до какой степени будет уместна правда в данном случае.  
  
      — Еще нет, — наконец ответила она. — Вообще-то не видела в этом смысла, если честно.  
  
      — Объясните.  
  
      — Вы прогнали меня. Я думала, сделаете это и сегодня. И на самом деле была уверена, что это наша последняя встреча.  
  
      — Но вы все еще хотите узнать обо мне побольше, да, стажер Льюис? Хотите, чтобы я открыл вам пару своих секретов? Я мог бы пойти навстречу вам — в благодарность за беспокойство о моей судьбе. Может быть по виду и не скажешь, но я весьма сентиментален, знаете ли. И, к вашему сведению, прекрасно воспитан и отдаю себе отчет в том, что на достойные побуждения нужно отвечать благородным жестом. То, чему, к сожалению, не обучен ваш почтенный одноглазый генерал. В приличном обществе это зовется «недостатком манер».  
  
      — В таком случае... Что вы можете рассказать, доктор? О Штутгарте?  
  
      — Осадите лошадей, стажер. Вы забываете, что игра все еще нечестная. Лучше вначале напомните мне об услугах, которые Щ.И.Т. может оказать. После, если меня удовлетворит ваше предложение, обсудим и Штутгарт.  
  
      — Чего бы вы сами хотели? Если вы докажете вашу готовность к сотрудничеству, наверняка может быть рассмотрен даже тот вариант, где вас переводят в другую тюрьму. На базе получше. По крайней мере, вы будете жить не в подземелье, как в средневековые времена…  
  
      — Это было не так уж давно, стажер, — мечтательно произнес Локк. — Но если уж на то пошло, я был бы не прочь расположиться, скажем, на базе… где-нибудь в Австралии. Мне по душе ее уникальный климат. Вы знаете, что этот континент находится одновременно в шести климатических зонах? Или вас этому не учили в школе?  
  
      — Я обговорю с руководством ваши пожелания, а теперь…  
  
      — Я надеюсь, вы постараетесь быть достаточно убедительной, стажер? Скажите вашему шефу, что вам меня жаль. Что я нуждаюсь в улучшении условий. Уверен, к вашему мнению прислушаются. Добавьте каплю артистизма, и наше сотрудничество станет более успешным, — Локк подался вперед. — Для нас обоих.  
  
      — К сожалению, я не могу выказать личную заинтересованность, доктор. Это неправильно. Я лишь…  
  
      — Неправильно? — Локк чуть приподнял голову и взглянул на Дарси сверху вниз, с насмешливым презрением. — Кто же определил для вас законы правильности? Щ.И.Т.? Скажите, стажер, вы сами приняли решение работать здесь?  
  
      — Я...сама.  
  
      — О, высокого же мнения вы о своем собственном суждении. Считаете его единственно верным, да? В таком случае, ответьте мне на один вопрос.  
  
      — Давайте не будем тратить время впустую, доктор.  
  
      — Это будет быстро. Так скажите, вступились бы вы за меня, если бы не устав, не ваши обязанности и долг, которому вы поклялись быть верны? Если бы вы не работали на Щ.И.Т.? А были просто  _Дарси_. Что бы вы сделали, если бы я вас попросил о ничтожной поблажке?  
  
      Дарси отвела глаза.  
  
      — Вы убивали людей.  
  
      — И значит, должен мучиться всю оставшуюся жизнь? Хмм. Предположим, это так. А что насчет Щ.И.Т.? Думаете, это другое, но на самом деле ошибаетесь. Я вам скажу одну вещь: то, что было сладким на вкус раньше, может загнить теперь. И действительно верным будет посмотреть в глаза правде и выбрать иное. Вот что настоящая мудрость. А не баранье упрямство и верность дурнопахнущим идеалам. Щ.И.Т. предает правду, Дарси. Неужели вы не осознаете этого? Руководители вашей организации всего лишь люди — Фьюри человек. А простые смертные не умеют видеть истину, и она никогда по-настоящему не откроется им. Как и вам, если вы останетесь на стороне неправых. И, к слову, их невежество отчетливо видно даже в отвратительном обращении с заключенными. Демократия, равенство, прогресс и гуманность — вот ваши лживые идолы, и вы даете себя им обмануть.  
  
      — То, на что вы намекаете, зовется предательством.  
  
      — Люди так это называют, — Локк скривил губы в жеманной усмешке. — Узколобые глупцы. Никогда не видел смысла спорить с ортодоксальными личностями вроде тех, кого вы, Дарси, считаете сливками в иерархии правосудия. Но неужели вы не видите правды? Что правильно: поступать, как велит идиотский закон, выдуманный ублюдками-невежами, или так, как нас побуждает сама природа? Делать то, что естественно для нас, — лицо Локка расслабилось, и он на мгновение блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Вот что есть великая красота и великая мудрость. Знаете, Дарси, сколько поэтов прославляли это стремление? Неужели просто так?  
  
      — Я знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать. Посеять сомнение. Вам это не удастся. Я знаю, в чем я уверена. Знаю, что добро, а что зло, и не надо говорить мне о том, как же размыта эта грань. Предавать, мучить,  _убивать людей_  — ни по одному моральному, природному и естественному закону это не может быть нормой. Это зло. Вы — зло.  
  
      — Ууу, да, — Локк хрипло рассмеялся. — Вы знаете, что такое зло, Дарси. Добрая мамочка-потаскушка, родом из какой-нибудь Пенсильвании хорошенько вбила эти понятия в вашу прекрасную головку. Куда уж мне пытаться расшатать основы столь непоколебимой крепости. Убивать — это, безусловно, злое деяние. Ох, — доктор Локк в притворном изумлении поднял брови. — Но тогда получается, что вы и ваш Щ.И.Т. тоже зло, Дарси? Как же быть с этим? Ваши агенты убивают ежеминутно.  
  
      — Иногда нам приходится пользоваться теми же методами, что и вам. Но лишь для защиты. Нас самих и общества, — голос Дарси предательски дрогнул.  
  
      Локк хитро улыбнулся.  
  
      — Не врите себе. Возможно, это идеология Щ.И.Т. и его агентов, но вы, Дарси, вы — другое дело. Интуиция подсказывает мне, что мы с вами по одну сторону баррикад.  
  
      — С чего бы? Не обманывайтесь на мой счет, доктор. Мы совсем не похожи. Хотите доказательств? Вот они — я здесь, — Дарси указала на свой стул, затем ткнула пальцем на решетку. — А вы — в клетке. Закон, человек, природа — все против вас. И против ваших ложных,  _дурнопахнущих идеалов_.  
  
      — О, вам все же показали мое портфолио. Как мило, что вы коснулись моей работы. Впрочем, я уверен, мои размышления о жизни и смерти, о подводных камнях существования порадуют вас больше. Вы явно любительница рефлексии и жаждете разобраться в человеческой природе. Ммм, и снова сходство налицо.  
  
      Льюис встала.  
  
      — Я спрошу еще раз: вы можете помочь, доктор Локк? Отвечайте на вопрос, или я ухожу. И не приду в третий раз.  
  
      — Вы чувствуете это? Как будто теперь мы поменялись местами. Что ж... мадемуазель, я почти альтруист и готов сотрудничать с вами. Но, сознаюсь, немотивированная работа меня не привлекает. Как и любому доброму трудяге мне необходимо вознаграждение. И, предвосхищая ваш нехитрый вопрос, Дарси, отвечу сразу: вы можете мне его предоставить.  
  
      — Скажите конкретно, что вам нужно.  
  
      — Вы. Мне нужны вы.  
  
      — Все шутите?  
  
      Локк снисходительно пожал плечом.  
  
      — Ну что вы, Дарси, какие шутки. Вы видите в каком положении я нахожусь. Никакого веселья — разве что скучные агенты, с которыми и побеседовать-то не о чем.  _Я алкаю компании, Дар-си._  Милого сердцу друга, способного развеять мою скуку. И стать объектом пристального изучения. Я же ученый, в конце концов.  
  
      — Агент Бартон или агент Уилсон…  
  
      Локк с улыбкой покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, Дарси. Я же сказал — вы мне подходите. Я готов сотрудничать с вами. Ни с глубокоуважаемым педерастом Бартоном, ни с шлюхой Романофф, ни с импотентом Фьюри. Я желаю говорить с вами и отвечать буду лишь на ваши вопросы.  
  
      — Какая гарантия? Пока вы не ответили ни на один мой вопрос.  
  
      Локк подался вперед так резко, что Дарси невольно отшатнулась, хотя между ними было непробиваемое стекло.  
  
      — А что вы дали мне взамен? — зашипел он. — Дарси, когда вы покупаете в магазинчике свои дешевые кроссовки, разве вы оплачиваете их через неделю? Через месяц? Нет, вы сразу кидаете пятидолларовую купюру в жирные лапы продавщицы из сэконд-хэнда. Чем я хуже, Дарси? Я хочу получить свое прежде, чем раскрою вам душу. Что если вы попытаетесь обвести меня вокруг пальца? — он по-птичьи склонил голову. — А ведь взамен я даже не сумею отрезать ваш хорошенький носик. Разве это честно?  
  
      — Чего именно вы хотите от меня?  
  
      — Всего, — Локк осклабился. — С вашим телом, конечно, возникнут определенные сложности, но оставим пока этот щекотливый вопрос. Обратимся к тому, что прославлял Платон — к душе. К высшим фибрам, неподвластным ни психологии, ни даже красному перцу, бессильному перебить вкус наивности, отравляющий вашу кровь. Начнем с беседы, Дарси. Простой беседы между двумя людьми, которые могут стать добрыми друзьями, если узнают друг друга получше. Разве я многого прошу?  
  
      — Я могу вам сказать одно, доктор. Я подумаю.  
  
      Дарси отодвинула стул к противоположной стене.  
  
      — Обсудите мое предложение с вашим негроидным импотентом?  
  
      — Агент Фьюри принимает окончательное решение. Я не смогу возразить ему, если он не захочет нашего с вами контакта.  
  
      — О,  _наш контакт_. Дарси, вы умеете флиртовать. Какое приятное открытие, — он облизнулся. — Мне нравится. Хорошо. Да будет так. Переговорите со своим кастрированным доберманом и приходите. Чутье подсказывает мне, что для него это слишком желанная кость, чтобы он позволил поточить о нее зубы кому-то другому, — он внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Я буду с нетерпением ждать нашей следующей встречи, Дарси.  
  
      — Если только она состоится, доктор. Чего я вам не могу обещать.  
  
      — Зато я могу, Дарси. Я могу. До свиданья.  
  
      — Всего доброго, доктор, — Льюис отвернулась и уже сделала пару шагов вдоль камер, как ее настиг еле слышный окрик.  
  
      — Вы что-то хотели? — она обернулась.  
  
      Локк приблизился к стеклу и шумно втянул в себя воздух, отчего крылья его носа затрепетали.  
  
      — Эту ночь вы плохо спали.  
  
      — Откуда вы знаете?  
  
      Локк пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
  
      — Ммм, и на вас чужой запах, — он снова принюхался. — Дарси, да от вас за версту несет больницей.  _Очень интересно_ , — Локк улыбнулся. — Ну что ж, идите. Об этом вы расскажете мне в нашу следующую встречу, а также поведаете, почему же явились во второй раз. Позволю себе предположить, что вовсе не из-за моих красивых глаз и блестящих манер?  
  
      Льюис помедлила, позволив себе пробежаться взглядом по скуластому лицу своего собеседника. Его довольство было слишком очевидным и даже пугающим.  _В какую игру ее втянули?_  Самым правильным будет сделать вид, что она не услышала вопроса. Нельзя подпускать его слишком близко.  
  
      — Я постараюсь придти в конце следующей недели, доктор.  
  
      Локк, от которого не укрылся ее пристальный интерес, учтиво склонил голову.  
  
      — Рад, что вы находите меня достойным внимания, Дарси. До скорой встречи. Теперь я буду ждать вашего визита  _с нетерпением._


	9. Chapter 9

Дарси чувствовала себя чудовищно разбитой. С последнего посещения доктора Локка прошла ровно неделя, но отдыхать времени не было.  
  
      В тот же вечер, когда она вернулась из Трискелиона, о себе заявила Джейн, позвонившая из обсерватории в Тромсё. Несколько дней назад ее отправил туда Щ.И.Т. — в качестве консультирующего специалиста по аномальным атмосферным явлениям. Джейн, глубоко впечатленная размахом местного научного инструментария, страстно жаждала излить кому-нибудь свои восторги. Так что лекция о том, насколько обнаруженные норвежскими учеными феномены соответствовали характеристикам моста Эйнштейна-Розена затянулась до полуночи. Джейн несомненно была экзальтированной заучкой, но похоже самому божественному из «Мстителей» — Тору — это вполне нравилось. И хоть природа такой симпатии была Дарси глубоко непонятна, это не мешало ей иногда подшучивать над доктором Фостер, всегда очень пылко реагирующей на любые намеки о романтических отношениях между ней и асгардским богом.  
  
      Она думала, что это странно. Дарси разделяла эту точку зрения, но нежный поцелуй в пустыне Нью-Мексико говорил сам за себя, а постоянные визиты Тора в ОНР, удачно подгаданные так, чтобы застать Джейн в одиночестве, только укрепляли всеобщие подозрения.  
  
      Однако радость за коллегу и начальницу никак не помогала Дарси в написании отчета для директора Фьюри. По словам мисс Картер, она должна была четко задокументировать все монологи доктора Локка, его манеру говорить, поучать, оскорблять. Многие реплики, которые врезались Льюис в память, она бы с удовольствием отпечатала на чистом листке бумаги и сожгла. Он весьма ясно дал понять, что считает ее глупой и лживой, недостойной, чтобы с ней обращались на равных.  
  
      «И кроме того, назвал мою мать шлюхой», — подумала Дарси, и ее пальцы зависли над клавиатурой. Хотя в целом она сильно злилась, почему-то именно это воспоминание не вызывало в ней обиды, будто сказанное Локком, было всего лишь случайно брошенной фразой, фактом, упомянутым вскользь — беззлобное честное предположение. Ей казалось, его целью было не обидеть ее, а лишь доказать свою правоту. Дарси нахмурилась. Когда она успела стать такой черствой к себе и одновременно понимающей в том, что касается заключенных в тюрьме психопатов?  
  
      Что ж, он убивал — много убивал. Хватило одной фотографии, чтобы понять, насколько Локк был жесток. Кляня фантазию, Дарси все же невольно представила себе, как доктор методично и медленно разделывает своих жертв, а его длинные руки, усыпанные родинками, по локоть в крови. Должно быть, эти молодые девушки сами падали в его объятия. Слишком аристократичен, слишком опасно-учтив — темная сторона человека «белой кости», а он, несомненно, производил именно такое впечатление. Только рыжие вихри волос выбивались из общей картины. Тревожный звонок, маленькое несоответствие ожиданиям. И тем более притягательное.  
  
      Дарси все гадала, почему он согласился говорить с ней.  
  
      Даже более того, они беседовали дважды, и хотя первая встреча действительно оставляла желать лучшего, вторая прошла почти в дружеской атмосфере.  _Он хотел изучить ее._  Так же ли, как хотел узнать тех девушек, от которых осталась лишь бесформенная лужа из мяса, костей и крови?  
  
      Так же, нельзя было не заметить, что он был игривым, разговаривая с ней в последний раз. Дарси размышляла, стоит ли отразить это в отчете, употребить ли те же самые слова, которые выбирал он? Решила — да, так будет честнее и поможет избежать двусмысленностей. В конце концов, мисс Картер упомянула, что в камере работают средства прослушки, а это значит, что каждое слово, которое Дарси утаит, будет использовано против нее.  
  
       _«Маленькая лживая сучка»_ , — писать это было неприятно, стыдно и обидно.  
  
       _«Они хотят, чтобы я взял вас»_.  
  
       _«Мне нужны вы. Я буду говорить только с вами»_.  
  
       _«Я буду ждать вашего визита с нетерпением»._  
  
      Холодок прошел по спине Дарси, и, поставив точку, она нажала кнопку «сохранить», затем «печать». Отчет нужно было отнести Шэрон Картер и сдать лично в руки утром понедельника. Через пару дней Фьюри прочитает доклад, и, скорее всего, пригласит Дарси к себе — для обсуждения.  
  
      Сняв с верхнего лотка принтера последний лист отчета, она потерла лоб. Голова слегка кружилась — с того визита к Локку Льюис каждую ночь донимала бессонница.  
  
      «Чертовы стрессы», — подумала она. Послезавтра предстояло навестить Джека в больнице, поэтому оставалась надежда, что хотя бы его лицо и редкие фантазии о мило робеющем Сэме Уилсоне помогут потеснить в голове образ того, о ком в свободное от работы время думать совсем необязательно.   
  
      Но она думала. Что наиболее вероятно, просто напросто потому что он пригрозил убить ее.   
  
      Дарси наконец положила отчет в папку и скользнула в теплую постель, кутая ноги одеялом их верблюжьей шерсти. В ворохе дремотных грез об агенте Уилсоне, выздоровевшем Джеке и счастливых Торе и Джейн, на краю ее сознания блуждали еще две беспокойные мысли. Руки в крови, держащие заряженное ружье, и вопрос. О том, и о другом думать она совершенно не хотела, но все, причиняющее боль и заставляющее стыдиться, постоянно оказывается особенно настойчивым. Сэм Уилсон, Тор, Джейн и Джек растворились в небытии, а Дарси еще раз зарядила ружье, но теперь она целилась не в скорчившееся на полу тело, а в мутновато-белое стекло.   
  
      Локк поднял взгляд на нее.  
  
       _«Начнем с беседы, Дарси. Разве я многого прошу?»._  
  
      Он улыбнулся. Она помедлила и опустила ружье.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром в среду Дарси получила электронное письмо по защищенной корпоративной почте от имени Шэрон Картер.  
  
       _Мисс Льюис,  
      Отчет изучен. Благодарим за старания.  
      Директор приглашает Вас обсудить результаты работы завтра в 10:00.  
      Захватите с собой временное удостоверение, возможно, его придется сдать.  
      Последующие посещения Д. Л. под вопросом.  
      Ш.К._  
  
      Она сработала дерьмово. Теперь Дарси это хорошо понимала. Щ.И.Т. был местом работы настоящих профессионалов — специалистов в своем деле. Они владели феноменальными навыками ведения допросов, психологическими методиками и чувствовали себя в компании с маньяками-психопатами предельно уверенно. Но она — стажерка, изучающая экономические науки, — вряд ли была подходящей кандидатурой для работы с криминальными элементами.  
  
      Дарси почувствовала, что ей по-настоящему обидно. Заранее зная о том, насколько непродуктивными будут ее встречи с Локком, Фьюри все же настоял на своем, прибегнув практически к шантажу. Щ.И.Т. пользовался ею, как воспользовался однажды ее родителями, и было наивно полагать, что руководителей организации хоть немного волнуют личные нужды сотрудников. Щ.И.Т. разрушал, приносил разруху, заставлял совершать ошибки, но никогда, ничего не давал взамен. Уж Дарси-то знала.  
  
      Дважды она нанесла Локку визит. Дважды продешевила. Чего и думать, вряд ли ей воздастся за эти встречи, не принесшие Щ.И.Т. никакой информации.  
  
      На встречу с Фьюри Дарси прибыла в самом плохом расположении духа, не ожидая от предстоящего разговора ничего хорошего. Не улучшало самочувствия еще и то, что вчера она снова была в больнице Святого Фрэнсиса, проведя целое утро в компании молчаливого Джека. Она не знала, как утешить его, что сказать — казалось, каждое ее слово было для него смертельным снарядом, от которого становилось только хуже. Так что он молча рисовал, а она сидела рядом, изредка гладя его по волосам и задавая вопросы в пустоту.  
  
      Ей хотелось что-то сделать для него, но она не знала, что именно будет к месту — на подарки, если это были не книги или цветные карандаши, Джек не реагировал. Так что Дарси просто старалась находить утешение в том, что последняя неделя прошла спокойно, без приступов. Это наверняка значило, что ему становится лучше.  
  
       _Наверное._  
  
      Фьюри встретил ее, сидя за стеклянным столом, создавая контраст между окружающей прозрачной хрупкостью и собственной внушительной личностью. Дарси подумала, что директор намного лучше смотрится с оружием в руках, в точке погорячее Нью-Йоркской гавани, но здесь, в тылу, он выглядел как кольт сорок пятого калибра, лежащий в кукольном домике. И сейчас невидимая рука взяла револьвер и навела дуло на Дарси, только вместо щелчка предохранителя скрипнул механизм поворачивающегося офисного кресла.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мисс Льюис, — директор указал подбородком на место возле своего рабочего стола. — Присаживайтесь.  
  
      Дарси поблагодарила Шэрон Картер, впустившую ее в кабинет, прошла вглубь помещения и села. Ее руки, сложенные на коленях, чуть подрагивали, но не от страха, а от раздражения.  
  
      — Как здоровье вашего брата? — Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
      — На прошлой неделе у него был приступ. Потребуется время, чтобы он пришел в себя.  
  
      — Как и вам. Страдания близких всегда отпечатываются и на нас самих. Мне очень жаль.  
  
      — Не уверена, что хочу говорить об этом, сэр.  
  
      — Понимаю. Тогда давайте сразу перейдем к делу, — Фьюри подвинул к себе папку с отчетом Дарси и принялся лениво ее листать. — Расскажите мне вкратце о своих впечатлениях от личности… доктора.  
  
      — Он бесстрашный, уверенный, с категоричными взглядами, и к тому же чертовски самовлюбленный.  
  
      — Что-нибудь из этого вас пугает?  
  
      — Он в целом довольно пугающий, сэр.  
  
      — Охотно верю, однако... — Фьюри сложил локти на стол и внимательно воззрился на Дарси. — Однако вы перечислили качества, которые смогли в нем углядеть, но я спросил о ваших — именно о ваших  _впечатлениях_. Какие чувства он вызвал в вас?  
  
      Дарси раздраженно вздохнула.  
  
      — Если хотите отстранить меня, то скажите сразу. Результаты были ожидаемы, я же говорила, что недостаточно…  
  
      — О чем вы?  
  
      — Информация, — Дарси нетерпеливо махнула рукой на отчет. — Никакой информации. Он ничего не сказал. Важного — ничего. Работа проведена впустую.  
  
      Фьюри медленно расплылся в улыбке.  
  
      — Что касается этого, мисс Льюис, вы можете быть абсолютно спокойны. Наши лучшие специалисты в области допросов не могут похвастаться и половиной от того рекордного количества слов, которыми вас щедро одарил Локк. Конечно, первая встреча вышла слегка напряженной, но, поверьте, агент Романофф выслушала еще более отборные ругательства в свой адрес при попытке наладить с заключенным контакт.  
  
      — «Я бы расколола его в течение дня», так она сказала. И я верю…  
  
      — Рисуется, — Фьюри хмыкнул. — У нее уже была одна попытка, вторую мы предоставили вам. И я рад, что она увенчалась успехом. Но есть кое-что, что меня сильно обеспокоило. Вот почему я спросил вас, каково ваше личное впечатление от… от доктора Локка.  
  
      Дарси немного расслабилась. Утешало, что вся проблема заключалась хотя бы не в ее непрофессионализме.  
  
      — И что же?  
  
      — Вам не показалось, что Локк ведет себя чересчур игриво?  
  
      Дарси тревожно затрепетала.  _«Игриво»_  — вот слово, которого она так боялась. Льюис почему-то почувствовала резкий прилив стыда. Конечно, он вел себя игриво, говоря, что желает полностью и ее тело, и ее душу, но как ей самой ответить на этот вопрос?  
  
      — Возможно… — Дарси прокашлялась. — Он считает, что разгадал вас, и думает, будто вы подослали меня как ягненка на заклание. Как жертву взамен… взамен информации.  
  
      Фьюри потер подбородок.  
  
      — То есть предполагает, что я отдам вас ему, когда получу желаемое?  
  
      — И такой вариант я не исключаю. Но скорее всего, он имеет в виду метафорическую жертву… Эти его проповеди… Вы понимаете?  
  
      — Думаете, он пытается вас перевербовать?  
  
      Дарси была уязвлена, расслышав в голосе Фьюри нотки скептицизма. Она и сама знала, что не является таким уж ценным сотрудником, и гипотеза, набивающая ей ценности, выглядела не слишком правдоподобно. Но что она могла сделать? Все действительно выглядело именно так.  
  
      — Доктор явно убежден, что покинет Трискелион рано или поздно. В заключении он планирует подчинить мой разум, на свободе — меня. И это будет означать его полную победу над вами и над идеологией Щ.И.Т., чьим представителем вы, как руководитель орагнизации, являетесь.  
  
      — Смелое предположение, Льюис, и очень может быть, что вы и правы. Но я спрошу еще раз напрямую: вас не смущает, насколько… интимные переговоры он собирается вести с вами?  
  
      Дарси взмокла, ощущая, как тяжело дается ей ложь.  
  
      — Эта проблема… была бы решена, если бы вы убрали прослушивающие средства из камеры и оставили нас наедине. У меня сложилось впечатление, что это одна из причин, почему Локк не хочет особенно откровенничать.  
  
      — Хотите простора для маневра?  
  
      — Можно и так сказать.  
  
      Фьюри задержал на ней взгляд единственного глаза.  
  
      — А вы еще твердили, что недостаточно квалифицированны для этого дела. Признайтесь, что слегка слукавили.  
  
      — Мне правда еще не приходилось вести переговоры с маньяками, убивающими женщин. Так что мои опасения были искренни… К слову, сэр, я хотела спросить. Сколько людей Локк успел убить?  
  
      Фьюри тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Девять жертв — молодые девушки, еще двое почти дети. Мальчики. Я не хотел вам об этом говорить, чтобы не шокировать.  
  
      Дарси сглотнула.  
  
      — Я видела фото, агент Уилсон показал мне. И как он их убивал?  
  
      — Обычно орудовал холодным оружием, убивал ножом с узким стилетным лезвием, а потом использовал целый арсенал — потрошил, разрезал, как будто впадал в безумие. Кроме того, наши специалисты предполагают, что Локк мог пить кровь своих жертв.  
  
      — Все это… — Дарси отогнала от себя яркие картины, пришедшие на ум, — … похоже на ритуальное убийство.  
  
      — О чем и речь. И я страстно желаю узнать, какого черта он это проворачивал. Льюис, за этим может стоять нечто посерьезнее череды кровавых сатанинских убийств или даже парочки терактов. Это хотя бы те явления, с которыми мы знаем, как бороться, но Локк…  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Фьюри резко встал, и кресло пару раз вхолостую провернулось, издав легкий скрип.  
  
      — Ничего. Просто узнайте все, что можете. И да, не исключено, как мы уже с вами говорили, что Локк работает на кого-то очень нужного нам. У него есть хозяин. Попытайтесь это выведать в следующую вашу встречу. У вас есть вопросы?  
  
      — Да, да еще, сэр… — Дарси поспешно встала. — Я многое наобещала Локку. О результатах сотрудничества. Просто не знала, что сказать, а мы с вами это не обговорили. Какова граница уступок, которые я могу предложить ему от организации?  
  
      — Обещайте ему то, что сочтете нужным. По получении результатов мы посмотрим, что можно будет сделать. А что именно вы обещали ему? Улучшение условий? Освобождение?  
  
      — До освобождения дело не дошло. В основном, да, улучшение условий содержания.  
  
      — Продолжайте это развивать. Посмотрим на его реакцию. Но не идите на уступки сейчас, пусть вначале даст хоть мало-мальски важную информацию. Мы не можем позволить обвести себя вокруг пальца. Еще что-то?  
  
      — Прослушка? — Дарси подняла брови.  
  
      На лице Фьюри проскользнула искра веселья.  
  
      — Обеспечим. Ваши успехи безмерно радуют меня, Льюис. Продолжайте в том же духе, — как и в прошлый раз, директор проследовал к двери, увлекая за собой Дарси. — Удостоверение оставьте при себе — ваша работа еще не окончена, скажите об этом мисс Картер на выходе. И да, попросите ее занести вас в базу устройств, сканирующих отпечатки пальцев — со следующего посещения Локка, вы будете спускаться на нижние этажи самостоятельно. Сопровождение уже ни к чему.  
  
      Он потянул ручку на себя.  
  
      — И еще кое-что. В качестве изъявления нашей благодарности, первая поощрительная сумма пойдет на ваш счет уже в конце этой недели. И личное спасибо от меня, Льюис.  
  
      — О боже, — Дарси робко засмеялась. — Завышенные ожидания. Плохо. Очень плохо. Большое спасибо вам.  
  
      — Я в вас верю, — Фьюри открыл дверь. — И жду отчета о следующей встрече в ближайшее время. Визиты к заключенному раз в неделю, по четвергам. Отчет у меня на столе в понедельник. Договорились?  
  
      — Так точно.  
  
      — И я бы на вашем месте рассказал о своих успехах агенту Романофф, — Фьюри усмехнулся. — Совместите приятное с полезным, мой вам совет. Всего доброго, Льюис.  
  
      — Всего доброго, сэр.


End file.
